comme une fleur
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles sur les Divisions du Seireitei… ratings et genres divers, détails à l'intérieur. 29ème vignette : Ikka/Yumi, tous les genres. 30e: Shunsui/Ukitake, des tas de sentiments. 31e: où Keigo développe des pouvoirs inattendus. 32e: Retsu/Isane, contemplation. 33e: Mayuri et Nemu, création. MàJ, 34e: 12ème Division, les buts et les moyens ::crack, gen, het, yaoi, yuri::
1. 4ème Division, HanaRikichi

'toujours pas douée pour les drabbles, mais même une toute petite collection vaut mieux que quelques tout petits bouts de fic perdus, non ? Bon, alors, ceci devient un recueil de drabbles sur des persos de différentes Divisions du Seireitei.  
Les Arrancar quant à eux ont voté la séparation entre Hueco Mundo et Soul Society ; vous pourrez désormais retrouver mes drabbles avec Rupi, Grimmjow et les autres dans le recueil "bande de brutes".

* * *

**Titre :** comme une fleur  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple :** la Quatrième Division, Rikichi ; indices de Rikichi/Hanatarō  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **toujours à maître Kubo.

Pour Nelja : Quatrième Division, prompt : "fleur"  
(130 mots)

oOo

Il est devenu fréquent qu'un certain Sixième Division se présente comme une fleur à _leur_ quartier général, comme ça sans prévenir et sans motif _valable_ et demande à réquisitionner Yamada pour de sombres histoires de chasse aux papillons assurément non réglementaires. Iemura Yasochika, Troisième Siège, peste à chaque fois, proteste, tente de faire valoir son bon droit et remettre les priorités de mission en ordre et chaque membre à son poste.  
Mais non, le Capitaine Unohana, avec un grand sourire, accorde toujours sa permission à ce jeune effronté pour emmener leur Septième Siège en vadrouille dans les souterrains interdits.

oOo

(pour ceux qui trouvent que 100 mots c'est trop court, il existe une version longue qui explique ce qu'ils font "ensemble" : "pourquoi ne pas suivre les papillons ?"  
...he oui je me fais éhontément de la pub... et alors ? XD )


	2. RetsuIsane, 1er baiser

**Titre :** naturellement  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Couple :** Restu/Isane  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** toujours à Kubo (même que c'est pas juste, je voudrais qu'on les voie plus souvent, ces charmantes dames !)

le premier baiser de Retsu et Isane, pour Nelja  
(130 mots)

oOo

Une longue journée de travail avec des tas de blessés à soigner, et une fois tout ça fini, encore des tas de papiers administratifs à remplir... Isane leur a fait du thé, a apporté sa tasse à Retsu-sama -et l'a trouvée très, très belle dans la lumière de sa lampe de bureau, malgré la fatigue et tout, et l'a admirée encore plus pour tout ce qu'elle fait.  
Là, Retsu l'a embrassée pour la remercier. Sur la pommette et chastement.

Parce qu'elles savent se tenir ; ça n'est pas parce qu'elles meurent d'amour l'une pour l'autre qu'elles se seraient conduites de manière indécente… tant qu'elles ignoraient chacune les sentiments de l'autre, du moins. Ensuite, ça devient une autre histoire…


	3. 13ème Divisionn thé et saké

**Titre :** thé ou sake  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **Bleach  
**Personnages :** La treizième Division  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Kubo Tite.

pour Churchyard, 13ème division, prompt : "thé"  
(mais les persos n'étaient pas d'accord avec le thé, alors ça a "un peu" dérapé...  
300 mots et des brouettes : d'accord, ça n'est pas un drabble, c'est une mini-fic genre ce que je peux faire en temps normal, mais je n'avais pas envie de mettre ce bout de truc tout seul pour autant /)

oOo

« Capitaiiiine ! ça n'est pas sérieux, beugla Kiyone : aller vous abreuver de sake alors que vous êtes malade ? prenez un peu soin de vous !  
- Mais pas du tout, rétorqua Sentarō : un bon sake n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, et c'est un excellent remontant.  
- Allons, allons, calmez-vous un peu tous les deux : je me sens très bien, rien ne m'empêche d'aller boire un coup avec Kyōraku.  
- Vous… vous… vous jetez aux orties un thé que je vous ai préparé avec amour, pour aller vous saouler avec ce vieil ivrogne ? je n'arrive pas à y croiiiire ! se lamenta Kiyone de plus belle.  
- Heee, mais ! vous partez au QG de la 8ème Division ? vraiment ? attendez, Capitaine ! pas besoin d'aller si loin, vous pouvez rester ici trinquer avec nous ! ne délaissez pas vos subordonnés qui s'en font tant pour vous :  
- Quoi qui s'en font tant ? _je_ m'en fais pour notre Capitaine, je prends soin de lui-je lui prépare un bon thé, toi tu l'encourages à picoler quand il devrait se reposer !  
- Oui je m'en fais pour lui, plus que toi ! tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais : l'obliger à boire cette lavasse imbuvable quand il a besoin de se faire plaisir ?! »

Et les voilà à se chamailler entre eux, criant à qui mieux mieux, sans plus réellement se soucier de leur cher Capitaine, un peu embarrassé de leur empressement mais à vrai dire soulagé de les voir ainsi l'oublier. Et puis, thé ou sake, quelle importance, vraiment ; l'important, c'était l'intention qui comptait, et surtout la personne avec qui on buvait, qui faisait surtout du bien.

À quelque pas de là, Kaien observait les deux vice-troisième siège, rigolant doucement de leur puérilité. Rukia, elle, n'était pas loin d'être consternée par leur comportement… mais après tout, puisque leurs chefs trouvaient ça normal, elle ne dirait rien.


	4. 11ème Division, Grimmjaw

**Titre :** qui se ressemble... ?  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple :** Ikkaku, Yumichika, Keigo, et qui a dit Kenpachi/Grimmjaw ?  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Kubo Tite

**Timeline/Spoil :** arc des Arrancar, à partir du tome 23 en théorie, seulement j'ai comme qui dirait mélangé la continuité. Désolée ! On va dire que cette vignette arrivera éventuellement si un jour, au hasard des combats, Grimmjaw tape sur Ikkaku et Yumichika.

pour Nelja, "comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre Kenpachi et Grimmjaw"  
(environ 300 mots)

oOo

Si vous voulez l'avis de Keigo, c'était plutôt flippant d'avoir ces deux gars vautrés dans son salon (que l'un d'eux plaise à sa sœur ou non). Ce qu'ils se racontaient n'avait ni queue ni tête et l'effrayait. Mais bon, personne ne veut jamais son avis…

« En fait, ce type ressemblait au Capitaine, » émit Yumichika, sans raison apparente. Au-dessus de son magazine, Ikkaku haussa un sourcil.  
« Pardon ? quel type ?  
- Celui qui t'a écrabouillé.  
- Pfff, rien à voir. Pis toi aussi il t'a écrabouillé, hein !  
- Mais non ! pas le truc aux tentacules, l'autre.  
- Ah. »

Silence. Bankai ou pas, ce combat restait une humiliation pour Ikkaku. D'accord, il s'était bien battu. Mais il restait persuadé qu'il aurait pu –qu'il aurait _dû_- faire mieux. Comme la fois où cet Ichigo l'a battu, comme la fois où il a rencontré Zaraki… tiens justement :  
« En _quoi_ il ressemble au Capitaine ? »

Yumichika se mit à énumérer, pensif :  
« Bonne puissance, grand, fort, musclé, viril, mais moche, gueulard, grossier, sans aucun respect des convenances, d'estime seulement pour la force brute…  
- Ça pourrait s'appliquer à pas mal de monde, ça, dans la division ou ailleurs, maugréa Ikkaku, pas convaincu.  
- Quand même. Je suis sûr que si on les présentait, ils s'entendraient à merveille.  
- N'importe quoi. Si on les mettait face à face, ils s'étriperaient. Et on aurait peut-être même droit à un concours d'insultes en prime.  
- C'est bien ce que je dis, conclut Yumichika. Ils seraient ravis de ça. »

Ikkaku se contenta d'une moue dubitative. Si c'était juste ça que Yumichika avait en tête, et pas des trucs pervers sur comment ils seraient assortis pour autre chose, après tout tant mieux. Keigo, effaré, préféra ne faire absolument aucun commentaire.

oOo

coup d'auto-pub : retrouvez d'autres drabbles avec les Arrancar dans le recueil "bande de brutes" !


	5. ShunsuiUkitake, bibliothèque

**Titre :** la bibliothèque d'autrefois  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Couple :** Shunsui Kyôraku/Ukitake Jûshirô  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Kubo Tite

Production pour la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
**Prompt :** "bibliothèque"  
Pour Nimrauko  
280 mots

o

Ils n'ont pas toujours été Capitaines de Divisions. Ils n'ont pas toujours été adultes. À une époque, Ukitake était encore à peu près en bonne santé, Shunsui n'avait pas encore rencontré de Nanao même s'il harassait déjà les jeunes filles. (Pour lui, ça n'était que des plaisanteries. Pour elles, c'était de la goujaterie, et pour Ukitake, une source de jalousie. Mais passons…)

Ils ont été étudiants à l'Académie militaire du Seireitei, eux aussi. Ils ont été les élèves du vieux Yamamoto, qui lui, semble avoir toujours été vieux. Ils ont connu les cours rébarbatifs, les entraînements sur le terrain, et les rendez-vous à la Bibliothèque où, sous couvert de potasser les notions théoriques du kidō, ils s'échangeaient des petites notes et se faisaient du pied sous la table, croyant être assez discrets pour que leurs condisciples ne remarquent rien.

C'était le bon temps. Maintenant qu'ils sont capitaines, ils n'ont plus à se cacher ni des professeurs ni de leurs camarades, ils sont théoriquement libres de faire ce qui leur plaît. Mais ils n'ont plus vraiment le temps… quand aucun des deux n'est en mission à sabrer des hollows, quand Ukitake n'est pas cloué au lit à cracher ses poumons ou en vadrouille à materner Hitsugaya, Shunsui se voir harcelé par sa Vice-capitaine pour de la paperasse en retard. Quand Shunsui trouve le temps de s'offrir un sake, Ukitake doit se faire excuser.

Peut-être, que si des événements extraordinaires réclamaient de réunir plus souvent les Treize Capitaines, ils se verraient plus souvent. Ça aurait un petit goût de leurs réunions d'étude autrefois, à la Bibliothèque…


	6. HanaRikichi, courage et tendresse

**Titre :** un peu de courage et un peu de tendresse  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple :** Rikichi/Hanatarô  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** 'sont toujours à m'sieur Kubo

**Thèmes :** 31 jours, "tendre" et "premier baiser", sur la demande de Nelja :)  
435 mots

oOo

L'embrasser ? Ils en ont de bonnes ! Ça n'est pas qu'ils soient timides, l'un et l'autre, mais… bon, si, d'accord, ils le sont. Ils peuvent déployer des trésors de bravoure quand il le faut, mais, prendre la main du garçon qu'on aime, lui dire des mots d'amour, de _vrais_ mots d'amour et pas juste des demi-déclarations, et l'embrasser, aucun des deux n'ose. Et les taquineries des collègues les coincent encore plus au lieu de les encourager.  
Mais ils sont bien décidés à le faire… un jour.

En attendant, Hanatarō est encore en retard à leur rendez-vous, une corvée surprise lui est tombée dessus à l'improviste et il n'a pas pu dire non. Il court aussi vite qu'il peut, pour ne pas faire attendre Rikichi-san plus longtemps, et dans la dernière ligne droite, trébuche sur une dalle bancale et tombe. Sous les yeux de Rikichi-san qui s'affole, se précipite vers lui, le relève et s'inquiète.  
Il s'est juste égratigné une main en voulant amortir sa chute. À côté de ça, il a aussi les joues toutes rouges d'avoir couru, et cuisant d'humiliation ; plus de honte quant à sa maladresse que de véritable mal.

Rikichi-san lui tient le poignet et examine sa blessure, qu'un petit Quatrième Division blasé a déjà classée comme « trois fois rien » : quelques stries rouges, qui brûlent mais la douleur passera vite, la peau est à vif mais l'abrasion n'a pas suffi à la faire saigner pour de bon, et la plaie est propre, ni graviers incrustés ni saletés –les dallages ici sont _très_ soigneusement balayés.

Hanatarō bafouille une excuse, pour son retard, pour sa maladresse, pour tout et pour rien. Et s'empresse de rassurer Rikichi-san. Vraiment, ça picote juste un peu, mais ce n'est pas grave du tout, il suffira de souffler un peu dessus pour faire passer la douleur –même si ça n'est pas forcément très hygiénique, mais pour l'instant, la prophylaxie est le cadet de ses soucis. Les doigts de Rikichi-san sont toujours enroulés autour de son poignet, et ses lèvres sont tout près de sa main, et, oui, tout doucement, il dépose un baiser léger au creux de sa paume.

Ils relèvent les yeux, leurs regards se croisent, et, et… finalement, ça n'était pas si difficile, de s'embrasser, en fait. Pas difficile, et agréable. Si personne n'a la mauvaise idée d'être témoin de la scène et d'applaudir bruyamment pour les féliciter d'avoir _enfin_ osé, ils recommenceront tout de suite…


	7. ShunsuiUkitake, saké et cerisiers

**Titre : **_hanami _(ou : "glandons en regardant les cerisiers en fleur")

**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple : **Shunsui Kyôraku/Ukitake Jyûshirô  
**Rating : **PG / K  
**Disclaimer : **Kubo Tite 

**Prompts : **"filles" et "saké"  
pour Sheep Nimrauko  
200 mots

oOo

Contemplant d'un œil éteint les cerisiers déjà plus verts que roses, le jeune Kyōraku vida sa coupe de sake. Son camarade la lui ré-emplit complaisamment pendant qu'il philosophait :  
« On a loupé le plus beau de la floraison… il y a à méditer là-dessus : dépêchons-nous de trouver des jolies filles, avant qu'elles ne soient toutes prises et qu'il ne reste que des mégères. »

Conventions obligent, Jyūshirō demanda :  
« Tu as quelqu'un en vue, toi ?  
-Nan.  
-C'est sûr, on n'a juste pas le temps, avec tous ses hollows à sabrer. Et avec tous les efforts qu'on a à fournir pour devenir vices-capitaines, c'est encore pire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est promis d'en arriver là, déjà ?  
-Le prestige du grade, non ?  
-Ah oui… »

Tous deux burent leur coupe en silence, regardant tomber quelques pétales.  
« Et pourquoi j'ai cette impression que temps libre ou pas, t'as même pas envie de courir après les filles ?  
-Va savoir… »  
Une coupe vide, une coupe pleine, encore du sake qui coule…  
« He.  
-Oui ?  
-Si j'ai pas le temps et l'énergie de me dégotter une petite amie, je peux me rabattre sur toi ? »


	8. Asano et 11ème Div, comme à la maison

**Titre** : comme à la maison  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple **: Asano Mizuho, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika... et Keigo qui en prend encore plein la tronche  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : "comme à la maison"  
pour Sakoni  
270 mots

oOo

« Faites comme chez vous, » lance Mizuho avec une œillade à Ikkaku. Elle devait dire ça avec comme intention « hey toi, considère ma chambre comme la tienne », mais, bizarrement, il n'a pas compris ça. Se comporter comme ils le feraient « chez eux », c'est, pour Ikkaku chercher s'il n'y a pas à boire, pour Yumichika inventorier les produits de beauté de son hôtesse.

Et une fois leurs repères pris, décider que les blessures de la précédente bataille sont suffisamment guéries pour qu'ils recommencent à s'entraîner. Pour eux, la défaite ne veut dire que : ils ne sont pas encore assez forts !  
Ils ne regrettent qu'une chose : « On serait vraiment à la maison, on aurait des copains à inviter pour se battre. Pas que tu sois un mauvais partenaire, mais…  
-Ouais, un peu de variété ne ferait pas de mal. »

Mais la seule « variété » qu'ils ont sous la main, c'est cette fille qui les regarde se battre, fascinée, et se demande ce qui marcherait le mieux, si elle peut tenter le coup de la frêle demoiselle à protéger admirative devant un-homme-un-vrai, ou si au contraire s'inscrire elle-même à des cours d'arts martiaux l'impressionnerait favorablement. Yumichika rejette cette possibilité.

« Au fait, y'avait pas aussi un garçon, dans cette baraque ? celui qui nous a montré le chemin ?  
-Un « garçon » ? bah, il était laid. Et il n'avait pas l'air fort. »  
Ikkaku ignore la première affirmation mais acquiesce à la deuxième. Cette possibilité-là non plus n'est pas valable.  
« …On peut toujours tenter de retrouver Ichigo, sinon ? »


	9. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Mizuho, gonzesses

**Titre** : trucs de gonzesses  
**Auteur **: ylg  
**Fandom** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Ayasegawa Yumichika, Madarame Ikkaku et Asano Mizuho  
**Rating** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite. Et sa misogynie ne regarde que Yumichika, c'est pas ma faute, il est jaloux.

Pour Koliri  
**Prompt** : Comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre Ikkaku et Mizuho.  
175 mots

oOo

« Il faudra que tu lui dises, à un moment ou l'autre, que tu ne veux pas d'elle, quand même.

-Mais sa famille nous héberge, elle nous nourrit et prend soin de nous.

-Et elle te rend maboul ! Dis-lui, bon sang, qu'elle est trop moche et trop _faible_ pour pouvoir t'intéresser. Qu'une fille, ça doit être une fleurette fragile qu'on courtise de _loin_ et qui se tient à carreau le reste du temps, ou alors quelqu'un de tellement bourrin qu'on ne remarque pas que ça n'est pas un homme.

-He ben t'as qu'à lui dire toi-même, si ça t'ennuie tant, na.

-Je ne m'abaisserai pas à discuter de cela avec elle.

-Alors ne te plains pas !

-C'est _toi _qui es à plaindre, dans cette histoire.

-Justement, c'est mon problème.

-Sauf que ça pourrit la vie à tout le monde !

-À toi surtout. Bon, moi, je retourne m'entraîner. Occupe-toi de ces trucs de gonzesses si tu veux, moi ça m'est égal. »


	10. Asano et 11ème Div, affrontement

**Titre **: question d'honneur  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Bleach  
**Personnages **: Madarame Ikkaku, Asano Keigo  
**Rating **: PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: Kubo Tite

Pour Koliri  
**Prompt** : "affrontement au sommet" - toutes mes excuses à Yumichika pour l'interprétation !  
250 mots

oOo

Le bizarre et le tragiquement absurde font partie depuis longtemps de l'univers de Keigo. C'est encore pire depuis que ces deux zouaves ont emménagé chez lui. On dirait qu'ils repoussent toujours plus loin les limites du « pas normal ».

Horreur du jour : trouver Ikkaku prostré dans le couloir, non loin de la salle de bain, à marmonner des trucs sans queue ni tête sur le sens des réalités… dans une belle imitation de Keigo lui-même après un râteau mémorable. Et question pathétique, il s'y connaît.

« Euh… ça va ? »  
Pour toute réponse, Ikkaku lui jette un regard noir. Personne ne doit être témoin d'un Onzième Division dépassé par les événements. Jamais. Si tu parles de ça, j'te tue, disent ses yeux.  
Keigo recule instinctivement de deux pas.  
« Euh… hum. Ma sœur est là ?  
- Là-dedans, avec Yumichika. »

Face à l'ahurissement de Keigo, Ikkaku explique, avec une grimace :  
« Elle a voulu me traîner à un rendez-vous. Yumichika n'a pas apprécié sa tenue et lui a dit que même un boudin ne devrait pas sortir fringuée et maquillée comme ça. Elle n'a pas apprécié, et depuis… je crois qu'ils font un concours.  
- Mais, mais, mais…  
- Quoi ?  
- Yumichika est un _mec_. Alors comment ça un concours ? de fringage/maquillage pour un rendez- vous ? »

Il ne fallait pas demander ça, Keigo…  
« Il n'accepte pas qu'on critique son sens de l'esthétique et il ne fuira jamais un combat. Même contre quelqu'un qu'il considère comme battu d'avance. Maintenant, dis-moi qu'il reste de l'alcool fort quelque part dans cette baraque ? »


	11. Hiyori, 12ème Div, maman

**Titre **: Revenez, Capitaine !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Bleach  
**Personnages **: Sarugaki Hiyori  
**Rating **: PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: Kubo Tite

Pour Ishime  
**Prompt** : « La petite Hiyori attend sa maman à la capitainerie de la douzième division »

attention, **spoil **sur le chapitre 317 (- 107) et les quelques qui vont autour.  
150 mots

oOo

À l'issue de la réunion, Hiyori s'est enfuie. Planquée dans un coin, elle donne des coups de pied dans le bas d'un mur.  
« J'veux pas de ce minable ! peste-t-elle. Y'a pas moyen que ce connard remplace Hikifune-taichō. C'est un abruti. Et il a l'air d'être complètement naze. »  
Il a l'air, oui, mais pour avoir été promu capitaine, il vaut forcément quelque chose, qu'ils ont dit… « 'm'est égal, je veux que Hikifune-taichō revienne. Il doit bien y avoir moyen de se débarrasser de ce nullard ! »  
Pas moyen de raisonner Hiyori quand elle est dans cet état-là, hélas. Même Shinji ne pourrait pas. Seule Hikifune-taichō en était capable. Il va falloir qu'elle se débarrasse toute seule de cet Urahara.  
« Je vais lui pourrir la vie ! lui rendre l'existence absolument insupportable, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfuie. C'est ça, il va devoir comprendre qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu à la Capitainerie de la Douzième Division. »


	12. SoiFong Rangiku, roploplos

**Titre :** une histoire de seins  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple :** Soi Fong ; Soi Fong/Yoruichi et presque Soi Fong/Rangiku, plus side Rangiku/Gin  
**Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite

19 juillet 2008 – Jouréne internationale du Femslash**  
Thème :** "roploplos" pour shojo addict**  
**(un autre drabble sur le même thème est disponible dans mon recueil Yoru/Soi, « ni passé ni présent »)

**Nombre de mots :** 222

oOo

La seule personne au Gotei 13 qui ait des lolos plus gros que ceux de Yoruichi, c'est Matsumoto Rangiku.  
Matsumoto d'ailleurs vient elle aussi de découvrir la douleur de se faire trahir par la personne qu'on aimait le plus au monde, et noie son chagrin dans l'alcool (en prétendant que c'est juste pour se distraire qu'elle boit, et qu'en ce qui concerne Ichimaru bon débarras !). La voyant passer, elle fait signe à Soi Fong de rejoindre sa petite troupe de pochtrons.

Un instant, elle est tentée d'accepter : Pour la deuxième fois, Yoruichi la quitte pour le monde des humains. Elle n'est revenue que fugitivement et ne regagnera pas le Gotei 13, non, malgré la demande ardente de Soi Fong en ce sens. Elle est tellement dépitée que par ressentiment, elle se sentirait prête à envoyer promener les convenances et de faire comme bon lui semble, surtout si c'est quelque chose qui ne plairait pas à son raseur de vice-capitaine.

Au dernier moment pourtant, elle se ravise. Elle n'a pas envie de s'apitoyer sur elle-même après cette trahison, elle n'a pas envie non plus de partager de l'apitoiement avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle veut garder sa colère pour elle seule. C'est tout ce que lui a laissé Yoruichi-sama ; même si ça fait mal, elle en prendra soin à sa manière.


	13. Isane, 4ème Div, professionalisme

**Titre :** Je m'abstiendrai de tout mal  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple :** Kotetsu Isane, la Quatrième Division, la Onzième Division, indices timides d'Isane/Retsu  
**Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

19 juillet 2008 – Journée internationale du Femslash

**Prompt :** « je m'abstiendrai de tout mal », extrait d'une vieille version du Serment d'Hippocrate  
**Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

Le premier commandement que doit respecter un soignant, a expliqué Retsu-sama à Isane, c'est de ne pas faire plus de mal à son patient qu'il n'en a déjà reçu avant qu'on ne le prenne en charge. Ne rien faire qui aggrave son état, ne pas lui nuire volontairement.  
Pourquoi on voudrait s'en prendre à un blessé ou un malade, voilà qui dépassait Isane ; elle s'est contentée d'acquiescer en silence. Tout ce que pouvait lui dire sa Capitaine lui était utile un jour où l'autre et elle l'écoutait respectueusement.

Le jour où suite à l'invasion de ryōka et la trahison d'Aizen il leur fallut soigner un nombre impressionnant de Onzième Division en même temps, cela prit tout à coup tout son sens. Cette bande de rustres menait la vie dure aux malheureux soignants qui en avaient la charge. Devant leur conduite odieuse, Isane aurait voulu les mettre à la porte, et à coups de pieds dans le derrière, avant leur complète guérison, elle s'est surprise à vouloir serrer leurs bandages beaucoup plus que néessaire ou se tromper exprès dans le dosage de leurs médications. Mais si elle faisait cela, réalisa-t-elle, elle ne vaudrait pas mieux que ces brutes ingrates qui piétinait la Quatrième Division malgré tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour eux. Quand même, se tourmentait-elle, avec eux ça n'était plus juste de la conscience professionnelle et l'abnégation, ça frisait la stupidité, voire le masochisme... quel dilemme !

Une fois de plus, le Capitaine Unohana régla le problème, en se contentant d'effrayer les Onzième Division récalcitrants par une simple remarque. Ça n'était sans doute justement pas très éthique comme manière de traiter ses patients, mais efficace pour tout le monde : plus besoin de leur faire du mal s'il ont assez peur pour enfin se tenir tranquilles, n'est-ce pas ?


	14. Isane, Retsu, confiance en soi

**Titre :** confiance  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnage/Couple :** Kotetsu Isane, Unohana Retsu  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Kubo Tite

**Thèmes :** "être sûr de soi" et "shojo-ai" pour 31 jours (26 mars 09)  
222 mots

oOo

Pour faire partie des Treize Armées de la Cour, encore plus pour avoir un siège, voire un poste de vice-capitaine il faut avoir des capacités certaines, cela va de soi, et savoir les utiliser au mieux.

Kotetsu Isane connaît les techniques de combat et de soin, elle les maîtrise, elle peut même conseiller les autres ; elle est seule face à ses responsabilités elle s'en tire bien. Elle est une vice-capitaine efficace. Mais face à sa capitaine il lui arrive de perdre ses moyens, d'avoir peur de mal faire.

Elle sait toujours quoi faire exactement et le fera sans se tromper mais elle craint de fauter devant elle. S'il y avait par exemple de meilleures méthodes que celles qu'elle emploie ?  
Faire du tort à sa capitaine et à sa division en agissant de travers est une chose terrible en soi ; agir de travers et s'en couvrir de honte sous les yeux de la personne qu'elle admire le plus au monde ? elle n'y survivrait pas !

Rendue encore plus timide par son apparence imposante, Isane n'a pas facilement confiance en elle, mais elle est sûre qu'elle veut rester pour toujours auprès d'Unohana Retsu-sama et la seconder au mieux.

Quand Retsu la regarde, lui sourit et l'assure,  
« Mais tu t'en sors à merveille, voyons. »  
...là, tout va bien.


	15. Isane, Retsu, plantes médicinales

**Titre** : la plus belle des fleurs  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Kotetsu Isane, Unohana Retsu  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : "s'occuper des fleurs"  
(proposé par Lorelai pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Isane/Retsu)

**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

S'occuper des fleurs, c'est mieux que de s'occuper de légumes, quoi que leurs patients végétatifs sont bien peu nombreux.  
Car oui, la Quatrième Division a un jardin privé et cultive de nombreuses essences. Des plantes médicinales, des plantes pour entretenir la qualité de l'air dans les locaux de l'hôpital et puis des plantes pour entretenir simplement le moral et des patients et du personnel soignant, juste ornementales.

Isane pas très féminine d'apparence n'en a pas moins un cœur sensible et si ça n'est pas à elle de s'occuper directement de ces fleurs, elle est heureuse que Retsu-sama lui en ait confié au moins la supervision. Une petite équipe sans siège les arrose, régule leur exposition à la lumière, en entretient tiges et fleurs, récolte ce qu'il faut à l'heure qu'il faut.

Le sourire satisfait de Retsu-sama quand Isane lui fait son rapport est la plus belle des fleurs qu'elle puisse recueillir.


	16. GinRan, GinKira, Shinsô

**Titre** : une blague facile  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couples** : Ichimaru Gin, Matsumoto Rangiku ; mention de Gin/Ran et de Gin/Kira  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : "fétichisation d'une arme (de préférence une arme blanche)"  
(proposé par PresKunange pour un mème à kink avec des personnages secrets – ici Gin, ce qui était peut-être un peu trop évident pour un tel prompt ?)

**Nombre de mots** : 140

oOo

C'est presque trop facile, de faire des blagues sur son sabre, quand on a un sabre qui s'allonge à loisir !  
Rangiku en rit, le jour où Gin lui dévoile pour la première fois son zanpakutō. La fois suivante où il blague, aussi. Et puis ça s'émousse.  
La fois où il ramène ce vieux sujet sur le tapis avec les yeux aussi brillants qu'au premier jour, elle ne s'étonne même pas.

« He Ran, he Ran, j'ai un truc super à te dire à propos de mon sabre.  
- Je connais tout, de ton sabre.  
- Ouep. _Toi_ oui. Tu sais (presque) tout de ce que je peux en faire. Mais pas tout le monde.  
- Et ? »  
Le sourire de Gin s'élargit plus encore que d'habitude.  
« Mon vice-capitaine par exemple, lui il ne sait pas. Encore... »


	17. ByakuyaHisana, Rukia, privilèges

Note : mes drabbles sur les persos du monde réel seront désormais uploadés dans le nouveau recueil "tas de cinglés" ( /s/5396084/1/ ) ; quand j'aurai fini d'updater la fournée en cours (une douzaine environ), je déplacerai les précédents - ne resteront ici que ceux sur le Soul Society.

* * *

**Titre** : de la notion de _privilège_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Kuchiki Byakuya/Hisana, Rukia  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : "La main qui se crispe sur la nuque de Draco, alors qu'il jouit."  
d'après Camille Miko  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Alors qu'il jouit de toutes les fortunes… Kuchiki Byakuya est un homme malheureux. La seule femme qu'il a aimée a accepté de l'épouser, de venir vivre avec lui, le respectait, le laissait être son époux : poupée docile entre ses mains. Mais jamais elle ne l'a aimé en retour, rongée par la culpabilité d'être une personne indigne.  
Il a fait le malheur de son clan en prenant pour femme une roturière, le malheur de Hisana en refermant sans le savoir sur elle la prison intérieure qu'elle s'est elle-même construite.

Et le voilà condamné à ruiner la vie de sa sœur.


	18. 11ème Div, éloge funèbre

Je rappelle à tout hasard qu'environ la moitié des drabbles présents ici à la fin de l'année dernière ont déménagé vers le recueil 'tas de cinglés', consacré au monde réel, et que restent ici les shinigami.

* * *

**Titre** : droit à l'essentiel  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : la Onzième Division  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : "Alors quand ils décident de détruire le navire, il choisit de rester à bord et joue leur éloge funèbre."  
d'après Isil  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (4 au 14 septembre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Leur éloge funèbre, aux Onzième Division, commente Aramaki, ça tient en peu de mots : ils sont morts comme ils ont vécu.

- Bravement ?  
- En n'en faisant qu'à leur tête ?  
- Comme des cons ?  
- Sans trop qu'on se rappelle qui était qui dans le tas des bourrins ? »

Le responsable administratif pleurniche : « Mais enfin ! C'étaient vos camarades ! Un peu de respect, non ? »

Zaraki rétorque : « Bah. Ils sont tombés sur plus forts qu'eux, se sont bien battus, mais ils sont morts, avec un peu de chance heureux. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut de plus ? »

Yachiru ajoute : « Être assez forts pour taper sur leurs adversaires et gagner, cette fois ! »


	19. Rikichi, Renji, première rencontre

**Titre** : _at first sight_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Rikichi, Abarai Renji  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « N'empêche, il avait vraiment cru mourir à ce moment là. »  
d'après Heera Ookami  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (9 au 20 octobre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Ce moment-là reste gravé dans la mémoire de Rikichi : le jour où il a été reçu membre de la Sixième Division. Avant même la cérémonie, beaucoup de jeunes recrues n'en pouvaient plus d'excitation à l'idée de servir sous les ordres du célèbre Capitaine Kuchiki. Lui aussi en était heureux et flatté.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était l'apparition du Vice-capitaine, dont personne avant ça ne lui avait parlé. Et cet homme était… tellement cool ! tellement classe ! et, malgré leur différence de rang, il l'avait traité d'égal à égal. Rikichi était instantanément tombé en adoration.


	20. 4ème et 11ème Div, traitement de faveur

**Titre** : l'exception qui confirme la règle  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : 4ème et 11ème Divisions  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post tomes 20-21

**Prompt** : « Il a vraiment dit ça ? » d'après Isil  
pour la case n°09 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait « la 4ème Division »

**Nombre de mots** : 140

oOo

Il s'en est passé une ribambelle de trucs bizarres, ces derniers temps ; entre la trahison de certains lieutenants, l'assassinat du Conseil et la découverte que les ryoka n'étaient pas forcément dangereux, le Seireitei se retrouve sens dessus dessous et doit opérer des restructurations d'urgence.

Et la plus bizarre, dans l'affaire, quand on demande à la Onzième Division, vient de leur capitaine lui-même :  
- Au fait. Les Quatrième Division sont tous des taches, mais vous ne touchez pas à Yamada. Attention, il a l'air encore plus débile que le reste, mais _vous ne le touchez pas_.

De la part de Zaraki, et sans aucune explication, ça amène la confusion dans les rangs...  
- J'espère qu'il veut dire par là que ça serait franchement déshonorant pour nous de le démolir, parce qu'il est encore plus pathétique que tous les autres ? 


	21. 12ème et 4ème Div, protocole de test

**Titre** : effets secondaires et dose létale  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : la 12ème Division et la 4ème Division, anciens et recrues  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Non ! Il ne faut pas en prendre deux ! » d'après Lied  
pour la case n° o6 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait « la 12ème Division »

**Avertissements** : savants fous en vue  
**Nombre de mots** : 175

oOo

Jamais à court d'idées pour augmenter, ou au moins modifier, les capacités des (autres) shinigami, la 12ème Division expérimente régulièrement sur des boosters, parfois en s'inspirant de la pharmacopée déjà utilisée par la 4ème Division.

Présentement, le capitaine Kurotsuchi a recruté un petit nouveau fraîchement débarqué sous ses ordres pour tester une pilule destinée à augmenter ses facultés sensorielles.

« Et si on augmente les doses ? » demande naïvement son cobaye en puissance.

« Non ! Elles sont savamment dosées en elles-mêmes - les effets secondaires seraient terribles ! Et dans ce cas je dissèquerai la victime pour les étudier plus avant.  
Oh, et tant qu'on y est : les interactions entre drogues sont à éviter, aussi. Une seule pilule. Choisis-la bien parce que tu ne pourras pas en prendre une deuxième, même différente.  
À moins que tu n'acceptes volontairement de te prêter à l'expérience, bien sûr...

(Le capitaine se rouille, remarque Akon ; il aurait pu penser à lui en donner deux d'un coup sans prévenir et voir ce que ça donne...)


	22. 12ème Division, geekerie biologique

**Titre** : du rab' de testostérone, qui en veut ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages **: 12ème Division  
**Gradation** : PG~13 / T-moins  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo tite

**Prompt** : « Pour jouer avec une arme il faut deux trucs que le grand connard a et pas le p'tit jukie : une paire de couilles et un cerveau. »  
d'après Cucumber Sandwiches  
pour un Sapin-à-Drabbles chez Drakys (décembre '10-janvier '11)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Une paire de couilles et un cerveau pour le sujet n°17, annonça Akon en ouvrant à la volée la porte du laboratoire.  
- Tu peux les mettre dans le frigo B, fit Kusari sans détourner les yeux de sa paillasse.  
- Quoi ? s'indigna Hiyosu. Mais j'avais réservé un cerveau pour le sujet n°13 et j'étais prioritaire.  
- Tu auras le prochain.  
- Allons, ne vous battez pas ; concentrons-nous sur ce modèle-test.  
- Cette fois, je vous jure qu'on le résoudra, ce problème de déséquilibre hormonal lié de notre nouveau dopant-de-combat.  
- Je trouve quand même qu'on a beaucoup exagéré à propos des effets secondaires…


	23. 12ème Division, geekerie technique

**Titre** : mais ça, ça ne se prête pas !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : la 12ème Division  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « tartes » pour Nelja (Pi Day '11)  
**Notes** : et sponsorisé par mon dernier stage en labo' de biologie moléculaire  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Quoi de plus enrageant que de revenir de pause pour s'apercevoir que quelqu'un a chamboulé votre paillasse en votre absence ? Des cris désespérés retentissent, se lamentant sur un calibrage à refaire.

- Alors que ça soit bien clair : le prochain qui touche à _mon_ pipeteur automatique multi-fonctions sans mon autorisation, se ramasse une tarte !

Un instrument pareil, ça ne se prête pas. D'autres réagiraient aussi violemment s'il était question d'emprunter, disons, un sabre spirituel ou un vibromasseur. Mais ici c'est la Douzième Division et le matériel scientifique relève des Choses Sérieuses et l'on ne badine pas avec !


	24. ChadHana, trop mignon

**Titre : **irrésistible  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple : **Sado Yasutora/Yamada Hanatarō  
**Genre : **choupi à l'excès  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« Chad/Hanataro – Chad adore tout ce qui est mignon » sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français  
**Avertissement : **uke-ification - d'habitude j'évite ça autant que possible mais bah, une fois de temps en temps…

**Continuité : **fin de l'Arc du Seireitei  
**Nombre de mots : **400

oOo

Soul Society vient de prendre un dur revers ; même si la crise est passé l'état d'urgence ne sera pas levé de sitôt, il reste des tas de restructurations à penser et en ce qui concerne la Quatrième Division, des tas de blessés à soigner. Les maléfices errants aident à leur mesure, en attendant de pouvoir être renvoyés sur terre.  
Hanatarō finit son tour de garde et tombe sur l'un d'eux, le grand garçon bronzé avec les cheveux dans les yeux, planté là à l'attendre. À seconde vue, sa frange ne lui cache que la moitié du visage et (à moins qu'elle ne dissimule en fait un strabisme divergent, mais là c'est la déformation professionnelle du soigneur qui parle en suggérant le pire) impossible de se tromper : il le fixe intensément. Très intensément.  
« Oui ? Je peux vous aider en quelque chose ? »

Le colosse ne répond pas, mais son visage se colore légèrement et son oeil visible se met à briller.  
Peut-être qu'il a de la fièvre, s'inquiète Hanatarō ? Il faudrait s'en assurer.  
« Excusez-moi, vous allez bien ? »  
Hanatarō tend la main pour lui tâter le front, mais le garçon humain est si grand et le petit soigneur... he bien, si petit !  
Avec une rapidité surprenante pour quelqu'un de son gabarit et avec une telle aura de placidité, le garçon lui saisit le poignet de sa grosse patte. Mais délicatement, sans lui faire de mal. Et en rougissant de plus belle. De son autre main, maladroitement, il lui caresse doucement les cheveux, puis la joue.

« Heeeee ! »

C'est alors que passe par là Ichigo, qui regarde la scène d'un air... étrangement blasé. Du même air qu'un shinigami quelconque accorderait à un Quatrième Division agressé par un Onzième, en fait.  
Ah, ouais. Ben, Chad adore tout ce qui est mignon. Il est gentil, tu sais.

Hanatarō panique, rougit, se cache le visage dans les mains, bafouille.  
« Mais ! Mais non ! Je ne suis pas... je ne suis pas ! »  
L'officier Quatrième Division capable de manipuler les drogues les plus dangereuses, d'enfreindre les règles malgré sa connaissance des conséquences possibles, de soigner des blessures atroces et d'aller tenir tête au Capitaine Kuchiki, se transforme en caricature de woobie sans défense sous le coup de l'émotion. La réaction de Chad est immédiate et sans appel : irrésistible ! Il le serre de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.


	25. IkkaYumi, rasage

**Titre : **la peau lisse  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple : **Ayasegawa Yumichika et Madarame Ikkaku  
**Genre : **un peu de fetish ?  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : « **Bleach, Yumichika/Ikkaku, _shaving_ » sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français  
**Nombre de mots : **300

oOo

Ikkaku rase son crâne, Yumichika ses jambes.  
La mousse légère couvre la peau comme une caresse, la lame passe dessus en murmurant et laisse la peau lisse.

« Il s'agit là de faire ressortir la beauté de notre peau et des formes de nos corps ! Quoique, pour toi… bon, ça fait ressortir ton côté féroce, disons.  
- Pff. On se demande pourquoi quand même : tu ne montres tes jambes à personne, plus depuis des décennies. Alors ressortir… »  
C'est vrai : autrefois, Yumichika portait des yukata courts ; depuis qu'il est entré aux armées de la Cour, l'uniforme cache ses jambes. Très peu de shinigami modifient leurs kimono à leur convenance et lui n'y tient pas particulièrement. Mais franchement, estime-t-il, là n'est pas la question.  
« Et toi tu rases ton crâne depuis si longtemps qu'on te croit chauve de naissance.  
- J'emmerde ce que les gens croient. »

Il existe un autre endroit qu'on ne montre à personne et qui demande beaucoup de confiance pour en approcher une lame, qu'ils comptent attaquer aujourd'hui.  
Dans ce contexte Ikkaku trouve Yumichika encore plus intimidant avec à la main un rasoir droit qu'en position de combat, zanpakutō déployé. Là, toute la bravoure du Onzième Division ne le protège pas et seule la confiance en son partenaire le guide.  
La lame crisse contre les poils. Des frissons naissent au contact de l'acier froid sur la peau qui se fait nue.

Yumichika achève l'acte en passant une crème apaisante, et insiste peut-être plus qu'il ne devrait ; il met un point d'honneur à ramener la vie dans ces parties terrifiées par l'épreuve.

« Et voilà. Débarrassé de tous ces poils tu as l'air encore plus gros.  
- Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit sur la taille contre la technique.  
- Je sais. Mais un discours ne vaut jamais une bonne démonstration ! »


	26. Ichimaru, petit serpent

**Titre** : l'enfant-serpent  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnage** : Ichimaru Gin  
**Gradation** : PG~13 / T-  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Gin Ichimaru - _Creepy child_ »  
lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue (23 août – 1er septembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : back-story de Gin (flash-back/arc des Arrancar ?)  
**Nombre de mots** : 120

oOo

Si jeune et déjà si… Gin n'avait pas une attitude d'enfant. Au premier abord, les gens le trouvaient déjà dérangeant. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces manières de se promener les yeux toujours plissés, avec un sourire si faux, si froid, sur le visage ?

Et même si l'on voulait ne pas le juger trop vite seulement sur les apparences, dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, l'impression désagréable se confirmait. Une voix trop douce et aussi froide que son sourire à la fois, une manière tellement détachée de parler, comme si rien n'importait dans le monde, ni vous ni lui ni rien.

Comment pouvait-il être si insouciant en évoquant combats, mortalité, blessures, survie ou mort ?  
- Parce que les choses sont ainsi !


	27. IkkaYumi, drôle de ménage

**Titre** : Ils ne diront pas qu'ils sont « en ménage » parce que le ménage c'est bon pour la Quatrième Division !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Ayasegawa Yumichika et Madarame Ikkaku  
**Gradation** : de G à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompts** : les 13 saveurs du mème de vie domestique « _big spoon/little spoon_ » (décembre '11)  
pour Koliri  
**Nombre de mots**: 12 x 100 mots + 50 seulement sur la #6

oOo

o1. _qui porte la culotte_ :

Tout le monde sait qu'un Troisième Siège est forcément plus fort qu'un Cinquième et que hum, Ayasegawa se comporte plus comme une grande folle que Madarame – bien qu'on ne le dira jamais à voix haute parce qu'on tient quand même à la vie – CQFD, c'est lui qui fait la femme dans leur relation.

Tout le monde croit.

Mais personne ne sait quel autre genre de danse de la chance Yumichika fait danser à Ikkaku en privé.  
Et s'il entend la moindre rumeur sur son compte, tout le monde va être très désolé de se rappeler ce qu'il vaut en public.

o

o2. _quelle est leur activité non-sexuelle favorite_ :

Leur activité favorite, absolument favorite, c'est bien évidemment le combat. Côte à côte ou chacun de son côté. De préférence contre un adversaire plus fort qu'eux, pour savourer encore plus la victoire, ou ne pas regretter la défaite, et en tout cas en profiter à fond.

Tout le reste ne vient qu'après. Boire avec des potes, terroriser la Quatrième Division, et les élèves de l'Académie... Et puis aussi réviser leur maquillage mais juste un peu. Et poutrer les gens qui s'en moquent parce que le maquillage rituel c'est hyper sérieux. Et puis aussi bien sûr il y a le sexe...

o

o3. _qui prend toute l'eau chaude le matin_ :

- Yumichika, bon sang, tu as bientôt fini, oui ? Ça fait des heures que tu monopolises cette salle de bains !  
- J'ai mes cheveux à laver.  
- Arrête, ils sont quand même pas si longs : de combien de tonnes d'eau chaude as-tu vraiment besoin pour ça ?  
- Tout ce qu'il faudra ! Hmpf. Évidemment, ça n'est pas un type chauve comme un zob qui peut comprendre ça.  
- De quoiii ?  
- À moins évidemment que tu aies de la moumoute ailleurs qui te demande de l'attention.  
- Ça mon vieux ça va se payer !  
- Je ne t'entends paaas, j'ai de l'eau qui me coule dans les oreilles.

o

o4. _quel genre de resto ils prennent à emporter/font livrer_ :

Quand ils séjournaient dans le monde des humains chez ces gens bizarres, leur hôtesse a eu l'idée saugrenue de commander des ramen au traiteur. Elle pensait apparemment séduire Ikkaku en aspirant les nouilles de façon suggestive... Yumichika a failli s'étrangler de rire sur les siennes.

Quelques jours plus tard elle a sorti le grand jeu et carrément commandé de sushi. Cette fois, Yumichika a reconnu les possibilités de la manœuvre et des échanges des meilleurs morceaux, et s'est ingénié à la casser en tenant à réarranger tout le plateau pour qu'il soit « plus harmonieux ». Ikkaku s'en est frappé le front.

o

o5. _quelle est la chose la plus insignifiante sur laquelle ils s'engueulent_ :

N'empêche que grâce à la Mizuho, ils ont pris goût aux plat à commander ou à se faire livrer et de retour au Seireitei, ils échantillonnent les échoppes de nourriture en toutes sortes.

Tous deux sont d'accord pour éviter autant que possible les sucreries parce que tout le monde sait que c'est pour les enfants ou les gonzesses. Mais ensuite ils s'engueulent à propos de la quantité et de la qualité d'une sauce piquante :  
- Plus ça pique, plus c'est bon.  
- Non, si ça ne fait _que_ piquer et que ça masque le goût des aliments, ça n'a plus aucun intérêt !

o

o6. _qui s'occupe en majorité du ménage _:

Pardon ? Le ménage, c'est la Quatrième Division qui s'en charge. Non, mais. Et puis quoi encore ! Eux le seul balayage qu'ils font, c'est frotter le sol avec le corps de leurs ennemis écrasés. Et accessoirement laver dans le sang un affront fait à leur honneur. Vous voulez tester, peut-être ?

o

o7. _qui décide de ce qu'ils regardent à la télé_ :

- Mais oui, mais oui, je te la laisse la télécommande. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un objet magique comme ça dans la main pour me sentir important, moi.  
- J'en ai pas besoin pour me sentir important mais pour changer de programme !  
- Alors pourquoi la garder encore après avoir changé ?  
- Parce que je peux avoir besoin de rechanger.  
- C'est çaaa...  
- D'abord c'est de la technologie. Pas de la magie.  
- Tu fais la différence ?  
- On s'en fout.  
- _Moi_ je m'en fous. Je me disais juste que quand ça n'est pas un sabre c'est un autre genre de poignée...  
- Tu la veux, c'est ça ?

o

o8. _qui insiste toujours pour sortir un peu pour changer_ :

Ikkaku insiste toujours pour qu'ils se portent volontaires même pour les plus triviales des missions, juste au cas où les rapports quant à leur dangerosité seraient sous-estimés et que ça leur permettrait d'y rencontrer un adversaire valeureux à affronter. C'est pour cela aussi qu'il ne va jamais nulle part sans un sabre, même en bois. Yumichika apprécie sa passion et ne va sûrement pas commencer à dire qu'il en fait trop : il ne va passer pour un lâche en demandant à se désister ! Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de penser quand même qu'il pourrait être un peu plus... patient.

o

o9. _qui appelle le propriétaire/le concierge quand le chauffage ne fonctionne pas _:

Le chauffage dans leurs quartiers est en panne. Ça ne devrait pas ! Et pourtant ça l'est. Après force imprécations et malédictions contre le matériel fautif, il est résolu qu'il faudra s'en plaindre à Aramaki pour qu'il prenne dans les plus brefs délais les mesures pour le faire réparer. Les emmerdes avec les procédures officielles, c'est à lui de s'en charger !

Sauf que même ça ni Ikkaku ni Yumichika n'ont envie de faire cet effort. Ils se résolvent à tirer au janken. Ikkaku, chanceux, gagne toujours. En maugréant contre cet affreux Numéro Quatre, Yumichika s'exécute. Parce que l'humidité le fait friser.

o

10. _qui prend toutes les couvertures _:

Le Troisième Siège Madarame Ikkaku se balade pieds nus dans ses sandales et enfile ses vêtements à cru sans rien dessous non plus. Il est tout sauf frileux. S'il lui arrive de frissonner c'est uniquement d'excitation à la perspective d'un beau combat.

Alors pourquoi diable, soupire Yumichika, éprouve-t-il la nécessité de tirer autant les couvertures de son côté quand ils partagent un lit ? Dans l'espoir d'en récupérer au moins une partie, il le bourre de coups de pieds bien sentis, sans doute plus que nécessaire. Ikkaku grogne et se retourne, entraînant encore plus les couvertures avec lui. Damnation !

o

11. _qui laisse ses affaires traîner partout_ :

Ikkaku possède très peu d'effets personnels : un uniforme de rechange, des sabres d'entraînement, un ou deux flacons d'onguent, et il ne s'embarrasse même pas avec les chaussettes ! Souvenirs des temps chiches d'autrefois ; il n'a pas besoin de plus. Mais ce dont il n'a plus besoin dans l'immédiat il le laisse en vrac.  
Yumichika au contraire accumule les trucs et les machins, les vêtements et les accessoires et des bidules les plus divers. Il les organise et les range soigneusement. Mais il y en a tellement qu'à force de s'étaler dans tous les coins possibles on dirait qu'ils traînent partout anarchiquement.

o

12. _qui se rappelle d'acheter du lait_ :

- Alors voyons cette liste. Il me faut du lait démaquillant et de la colle à plumes, et, tu as vérifié le niveau de cicatrisant dans le manche de ton sabre ?  
- Ouaiiis, c'est bon, il m'en reste. Je suis pas irresponsable au point de partir au combat avec une réserve à sec.  
- Mais elle est suffisante ? Imagine que tu te retrouves à court en cours de route...  
- C'est bon j'te dis.  
- Oh, et je prends des bonbons pour le Lieutenant Kusajishi ; ça lui évitera peut-être de te mordre encore le crâne si on lui offre quelque chose d'autre à mâchouiller ?

o

13. _qui pense aux anniversaires_ :

Ils ont autre chose à faire que de retenir et célébrer le souvenir de dates passées. Ayant commencé dans un quartier miséreux sans notion précise de calendrier, d'abord, ils ignorent leur date de naissance et celle de leur rencontre. Ils ne sont même pas sûrs du nombre d'années qu'ils ont passé ensemble avant de décider d'entrer dans les Armées de la Cour.  
Ils sont censés savoir quand ils ont rejoint la Onzième Division.  
Mais à la vérité, aujourd'hui encore ils vivent au jour au jour. Ils célèbrent régulièrement un bon jour tout juste achevé, mais ne ressassent pas le passé.


	28. 4ème Division, honneur et humilité

**Titre : **Ceux qui travaillent dans l'ombre  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages : **la Quatrième Division  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes : **« humilité » + contrainte accessoire « dans le noir » pour 31 jours (18 avril '12)  
**Nombre de mots : **400

oOo

La Quatrième Division regroupe ceux et celles qui agissent dans l'ombre à quelque chose de plus important que leurs seules actions. Et ses membres n'en tirent pourtant aucune gloire. Chacun ici n'attend rien en retour en tout cas, que sa propre satisfaction devant le travail bien fait. C'est à peine si l'on éprouve un étrange orgueil complètement secret et en même temps un effacement devant son propre devoir.

Tout le monde n'est pas Capitaine de Division, ni même officier à Siège : la plupart des membres des Armées de la Cour ne sont que des soldats de base. Et encore, « soldats »... la plupart se contentent de pratiquer l'Enterrement de l'Âme rituel sur les Plus ; tous ne combattent pas, sabre au poing, les Hollows. Même s'ils sont bien sûr tous censés savoir s'y prendre, en cas de besoin.  
Non : à chacun sa spécialité, et certains sont là en soutien. Invisibles, dans les couloirs souterrains, en retrait, dans l'obscurité ; ils sont là pour repérer, transmettre, aider, soigner. Sans eux, ces armées et leurs membres plus visibles ne tiendraient pas si bien, si loin.

À cause du manque d'éclat de leurs actions on les déprécie ; on les appelle même inutiles. Nombreux sont ceux qui ne remarquant pas leur rôle crucial. Et eux qui savent, ils ont l'intelligence, la patience de ne pas riposter violemment. L'indifférence générale facilite plutôt leur travail après tout : de pouvoir rester discrets, ils circulent à leur guise. Et quand on tente de les en empêcher ? Ils savent être efficaces même quand on tente de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.  
Ils supportent les insultes sans plus en être affectés, ils n'ont même pas la méchanceté de les abandonner à leur triste sort pour les punir (même si parfois, l'envie les en prend...) Non, ils sont  
trop professionnels pour ça, et puis il y a là une question d'honneur.

Les fleurs qui les représentent sont peu symboliques ; eux, on les piétine et ils se redressent toujours, sans dire un mot plus haut que l'autre.  
(De toute façon, un mot ou un geste de travers, et la punition infligée par leur respectée Capitaine serait pire que tout ce qu'ils peuvent subir à côté.)  
Ils connaissent leur place : tout en bas de la hiérarchie ; c'est à dire, la fondation de tout sur laquelle repose l'organisation. Sans eux tout s'écroulerait, et ils portent ce fardeau sans s'en laisser écraser.


	29. IkkaYumi, 10 micro ficlets

**Titre : **Entre deux bastons  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Couple : **Ayasegawa Yumichika/Madarame Ikkaku  
**Genre : **varié  
**Gradation : **de G / K à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite (et CLAMP), je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« 10 micro-fics » pour Koliri (septembre '09)  
**Nombre de mots : **280 au total

oOo

1. Angst:  
« S'il sait, je le perds. »  
(o5)

2. AU:  
Une soirée pourrie pour Yumichika, étudiant en première année – il a perdu au janken contre son colocataire, c'est donc son tour d'aller acheter des bières, alors que d'habitude il bat toujours Ikkaku à ce jeu, et en plus sur la route un... truc bizarre lui est tombé dessus, et voilà que deux jeunots en kimono noir prétendent lui avoir sauvé la vie et exiger une compensation !  
(65)

3. Crack:  
« Laisse-moi te maquiller, pour une fois !  
- Ça va pas, non ? »  
(10)

4. Crossover: [Cardcaptor Sakura]  
Un temps d'arrêt au milieu de l'action pour dévisager les nouveaux arrivants...  
« Hum. Je ne crois pas que ça soit des Cartes, ces gens-là... et le monstre non plus d'ailleurs.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la môme avec son bâton rose, elle voit pas qu'on est au milieu d'un combat ! »  
(50)

5. 1ère fois:  
Ils faisaient ça debout contre un mur du Rukongai – on ne s'embarrassait pas de romantisme à l'époque, encore moins que maintenant.  
(20)

6. Fluff:  
« Ok. T'as gagné. Encore un coup de cet excellent sake et je te montre ma danse porte-bonheur secrète. »  
(20)

7. Humour:  
« J'vous préviens, à part Yachiru j'veux pas de gonzesses dans ma division, alors agissez en hommes _tous les deux_.  
- Bien sûr Capitaine, évidemment, 'manquerait plus que ça ! »  
(30)

8. Hurt/Comfort:  
« Aïiiie !  
- Ben quoi ? Faut bien que tu la soignes, cette blessure. Ok t'as pris ton pied dans ce combat, c'était superbe, mais si tu veux pouvoir recommencer... Tu préfères admettre devant la Quatrième Division que tu as besoin de leur aide ?  
- Non !  
- Alors tiens-toi tranquille. »  
(45)

9. Smut:  
Dans le feu de l'action, les plumes aux paupières de Yumichika papillonnent, affolant Ikkaku.  
(15)

10. UST:  
Yachiru mord et suce innocemment le crâne lisse d'Ikkaku et Yumichika est obligé de détourner les yeux, trop mal à l'aise.  
(20)


	30. ShunUki, 10 micro ficlets

**Titre : **_Dynamic Duo_  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Couple : **Kyōraku Shunsui/Ukitake Jyūshirō  
**Genre : **varié  
**Gradation : **de G / K à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite (et Minekura Kazuya), je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« 10 micro-fics » pour Sheepnimrauko (septembre '09)  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : précisé au fur et à mesure  
**Nombre de mots : **375

oOo

1. Angst:  
Ne pas oublier : ils ne sont pas juste des chefs administratifs et des modèles à la tête de leurs équipes respectives, ils sont eux aussi des soldats... et parmi les plus forts, amenés à combattre, chacun de leur côté, les hollows les plus dangereux, au risque de mourir loin de l'autre.  
(50)

2. AU:  
On n'a jamais vu ça avant : deux hollows s'allier pour chasser les âmes, et les partager sans s'entretuer. Ceux-là s'appellent Sleazy et Tuberculous. Prenez garde : leurs attaques coordonnées sont redoutables.  
(30)

3. Crack:  
« On a les deux seuls zanpakutō doubles de tout le Seireitei, c'est normal qu'on s'entraîne à la technique des sabres-à-deux-jambes jumeaux ! Non ? »  
(25)

4. Crossover: [Saiyuki Gaiden]  
Quelque part dans le monde des humains, un petit coin de verdure tranquille, avec une jolie source et des arbres en fleur où tirer un peu au flanc avant de rentrer...  
« Ah ben, zut : la place est déjà prise. »  
Par deux autres officiers qui ont visiblement eu la même idée qu'eux.  
« J'aurais cru que personne d'autre ne connaissait cet endroit.  
- Tu connais ces uniformes ?  
- L'Armée Céleste, je crois. Ils s'occupent des monstres avec une existence physique. »  
(75)

5. 1ère fois:  
Shunsui a honte de l'avouer, mais leur première fois, il ne s'en souvient plus vraiment : il reconnaît, a posteriori, qu'il avait effectivement trop bu.  
(25)

6. Fluff:  
« Un bon sake, un endroit agréable où le boire... et une compagnie délicieuse pour cela.  
- Et comme compagnie c'est moi que tu choisis d'inviter ?  
- Évidemment ! »  
(25)

7. Humour:  
« Shunsui ?  
- Hm ?  
- Tu as envoyé Ise-san remplir une tâche administrative imaginaire avec Kiyone et Sentarô ?ō  
- Ouep ! C'est une bonne idée, non ? Ça leur durera bien tout l'après-midi et peut-être même une partie de la soirée : à nous la liberté en attendant ! »  
(45)

8. Hurt/Comfort: [Turn back the pendulum]  
Six des Armées de la Cour (plus les Corps Spéciaux) viennent d'essuyer un fiasco sans précédent – trahison et morts, dans des circonstances des plus obscures. Shunsui pleure son lieutenant disparu ; Jyūshirō l'épaule de son mieux.  
(35)

9. Smut:  
Il n'y a plus de « Capitaine, faites attention à votre santé » ni de « te fais pas tuer au combat, hein ! » plus que Kyoraku et lui et là, Jyūshirō se dépense sans compter, tant pis s'il est vite à bout de souffle.  
(40)

10. UST:  
« Non Capitaine, vous n'irez pas boire (ou _pire_ !) avec votre ami ce soir, vous avez énooormément de tâches administratives en retard qui vous attendent. »  
(25)


	31. Keigo et le Seireitei, sauver le monde

**Titre** : le temps qu'on comprenne...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Keigo et des shinigami  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « C'est justement pour ça que l'on parle russe, siffle Savio. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : AR post-arc des Arrancar  
imaginez que Keigo a dégommé le grand méchant avec un zanpakutô ramassé par hasard et qu'on l'a traîné à Soul Society pour enquête ensuite ;  
cf les vignettes /s/5396084/27 et /40 dans le recueil "tas de cinglés" (et encore une ficlet supplémentaire dont il semble que je l'ai égarée et oublié de l'archiver ici ?)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Le Savior Ultime est dans la place ! proclame Keigo avec bravade.

Autour de lui, on soupire. Ça, on le saura, qu'il a sauvé le monde sans faire exprès, tellement il est "Trop Awesome" d'après lui, pour une raison mystérieuse et de façon incompréhensible pour tous les autres. Si au moins on savait comment, ou s'il pouvait se taire...

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne lui a pas effacé la mémoire de l'incident ? On aurait la paix...  
- Parce que la Douzième Division n'a pas fini d'essayer de lui soutirer la clé du mystère. Ils attendent encore une autorisation de le disséquer...


	32. RetsuIsane, à ses côtés

**Titre : **À ses côtés  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple : **Kotetsu Isane/Unohana Retsu  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt :** "contemplation"  
**Nombre de mots : **2 x 50  
(pour le coup, l'idée de faire plus long tombe carrément à l'eau...)

oOo

Elle est si belle, sa Capitaine.  
Quand elle arrange des fleurs ou quand elle procède à une cérémonie du thé.  
Quand elle panse une plaie ou réconforte un malade.  
Et quand elle se repose, cheveux dénoués ; quand elle dort à ses côtés...  
Jamais Isane ne se lassera de l'admirer.

o

Elle est adorable, sa vice-capitaine.  
Toujours l'air de ne pas vouloir prendre trop de place. Elle s'oublie pourtant dès qu'on a besoin d'elle et agit sans plus se préoccuper de rien, que du travail bien fait. Si efficace.  
Retsu se répète qu'elle ira loin ; elle est heureuse de pouvoir l'accompagner.


	33. Mayuri et Nemu, créée avec amour ?

**Titre** : le complexe de Pygmalion  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Kurotsuchi Mayuri et Nemu  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Et il se rendait compte seulement maintenant qu'il en était tombé amoureux. »  
d'après Papy 1412 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o4-11 septembre '13 chez Drakys)

**Avertissement**: un peu glauque  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Tomber amoureux de son sujet d'études, ou de ses créations, ça n'est franchement pas des choses à faire. Dans toutes les disciplines qui ont assez réfléchi sur elles-mêmes, ça figure au manuel de déontologie.

La Douzième Division n'est pas spécialement connue pour son respect de l'éthique, mais le Capitaine Kurotsuchi a réglé le problème sur ce risque : il n'est capable d'être amoureux que de lui-même et de son propre génie. Ce qu'il crée est parfait et admirable, oui, mais un tout petit peu moins que lui. C'est pour ça que Nemu est sa fille et non sa compagne.


	34. 12ème Division, tant de trucs à faire

**Titre** : comment voulez-vous rendre un travail de qualité avec si peu de moyens ?  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : 12ème Division  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : "Il le fera avouer ses pensées et agirait en conséquence."  
d'après Haru Raka sur un Arbre à Drabbles (16 – 22 octobre '13 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- On séquence seulement ce gène ou on s'étend à l'ensemble du génome, des fois qu'il y ait autre chose ailleurs ?

La question pourtant pleine d'intérêt soulève une vague de ressentiment dans le laboratoire. C'est que récemment le Capitaine-Chef a fait revoir les budgets et celui alloué au Centre de Recherche et Développement a drastiquement baissé.

Rien à faire, les gens qui décident ne comprennent rien à l'importance ca-pi-tale d'étudier et caractériser les hybrides nés d'humains et de shinigami. Quoi, juste parce que l'incarnation en _gigai_ était interdite à la base, ses conséquences utiles doivent être ignorées ?


End file.
